


To be Oblivious

by Queerking



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Oblivious Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/pseuds/Queerking
Summary: Five times the team was not aware of a certain relationship status within their inner circle.





	To be Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is I Cannot Finish A Single Project I've Been Trying To Write, Finish And Put Out. Please enjoy this small fic I put together in a day. 
> 
> This takes place after ultron. It's not relevant to the fic but none of my writings are exactly compliant with the films.

Bucky was loath to admit that he didn't notice it at first and that Steve who did. None of their friends treated them any differently when they got together. And it wasn't as if they hid it either, it had been two months since they had gotten together. Bucky had been a god damn assassin and he didn't notice it first and Steve definitely made fun of him. 

This isn't to say they wanted a big party and tell the whole world, neither of them wanted to be treated differently exactly, it's just that it wasn't acknowledged at all, by any of their peers and it was abnormal. Usually people comment on relationship statuses and rib them on the fact in a friendly fashion. Steve knew that from his time in the war and also in SHIELD, so it wasn't old fashioned. Campfires with the old 107th team was definitely a time where they all hounded each other about women they had relations with. He and Natasha made friends with some of the other agents while working together and it happened a couple times. It was friendly gossip and camaraderie. Something just to talk about.

With this group of people, it was especially weird for them not to comment on the subject.

So Steve rationalized that they didn't kiss outside of their quarters and they were just as close with each other as much as they were beforehand. Their upbringing has seen to it that they're cautious about their affections. Steve didn't think anyone would react poorly, but it's still an old fear everyone would reject them both.

Maybe the team just hadn't caught on yet? 

Steve finally got his answer due to the great disappointment of Natasha. 

There were benefits to Bucky having long hair, which was staying long and would only get longer. One thing is that Steve loves playing with his hair and doing fun things with it. On this particular day, Steve was sitting on the couch and Bucky was sitting between his legs on the floor while Steve practiced a braided crown on him, Pride And Prejudice played on the t.v.. 

Natasha rolled in the room from a long shower, she had just gotten back from a nasty case where a lab used oil slick guns instead of bullets. She did not enjoy it, it felt like being in a cartoon except it was a scientific trafficking site and they were horrible people. Nat came back very disgruntled and covered head to toe in oil. 

"Didn't know you liked doing hair, Steve. You should do mine." Natasha said as she continued to dry her hair with a fluffy, white towel. 

Steve gave her a smile, "I think you'd look nice with a fish-tail braid. Gimme a minute." And he continued with Bucky's hair as Mr. Darcy confessed poorly his love to Elizabeth. 

After Elizabeth decimated Mr. Darcy, Natasha turned to him, "That reminds me, with everything going on, I had to put setting you up with someone on hold. But with this new compound set up and the Avenger recruit initiative, I think I can set you up with some women who you'd really get along with." 

It downright shocked and unnerved Steve that Natasha was still on this. He even felt Bucky tense and move his head to look at Natasha, probably with an alarmed face. Hopefully, Steve hid his surprise well enough into doing Bucky's hair, especially with the frustration of Bucky moving his head. 

Now, neither of them exactly disclosed their relationship to any of the Avengers, mostly because neither of them thinks it's appropriate to say something like that over a phone call or a text message. However, there has been poor opportunity to discuss it as they are all constantly working at odd times and rarely see everyone together. 

Tony had been working on technology, politics, and getting domestic with Pepper and hasn't been in for about six months. And also searching for Bruce. Who hasn't been seen for just as long. Then Thor had only popped in once within those months. 

However, Steve had thought Natasha would be able to tell about them with her observation skills on human behavior. Did she really not know? He would have to discreetly find out. 

Steve replied calmly, "I'm still not invested in this, Nat. We're all too busy for that stuff." Inconspicuously, he squeezed Bucky's right shoulder, urging him to play along and to reassure him. 

"I wasn't even aware we were setting Steve up. I used to do that when we were kids." Bucky said, following along. 

Natasha smiled wickedly, "I need to hear these stories, Barnes. It's important for my on going investigation of finding Steve the right partner. He's certainly not going to do anything about it." Her voice had a challenging tone. 

Normally Steve would find the challenge insulting as he was perfectly capable of finding the right partner, obviously he did. But it proved a sobering theory. Natasha did not know that Steve and Bucky were together, however she did know that Steve had feelings for Bucky because she said partner, not girl as not to arouse Bucky's suspicion - which he had to appreciate - and the challenge was to say that he didn't have the guts to tell Bucky about his feelings and was egging him to do so. 

The rest of the time with Natasha, Bucky recounted his many failed attempts at setting Steve up on dates. Luckily, Natasha had to leave at some point to fill out paper work, which gave them time to work it all out. 

"I genuinely don't think any of them know we're in a relationship, Rogers, I think you were right. If Nat doesn't know, then I don't think we're being that obvious or at all." Bucky said, now comfortably laying on Steve. 

Steve chuckled, "So what do you want to do? Call a meeting and tell them?" 

"Or we could test our limits and see if any of them notice?" Bucky suggested with a smirk. 

...

The next person was also a disappointment. Sam was finally back in town, he had been asked to do aerial surveillance for the president with Rhodey, who went back to visit Tony first and would report in several days later. 

Bucky had been cooking dinner when Sam texted him that he was back. Bucky, feeling like he should take advantage of this opportunity, told him to swing by their place to join them. When Sam agreed, Bucky knew he didn't have long to act. As Bucky had only been making potato soup for dinner - which was done - he switched off the burner and swiftly walked to his and Steve's room. 

Steve was innocently laying on the bed, reading a book about a little wizard boy. The book was significantly bigger than Bucky last saw. 

"I'm finally on the Goblet of Fire, it's pretty good so far. Is dinner ready?" 

However, it was not Bucky's goal to chat with him, he gently took the book from his hands and set it down on the pages so Steve wouldn't lose his place. Steve looked up at him confused and was about to ask, but Bucky laid a finger on his lips. 

"Sam's back, he's on his way up. Let's see if he notices anything." 

And then he dove down, catching Steve's lips in his own. Steve was on board immediately, and his hands went to grip Bucky's waist. Yet, Bucky had a different idea, and picked up Steve's hands and moved them to his hair. Bucky then slid his own fingers through Steve's short hair, trying to mess it up. Steve had finally caught on and started to mess up Bucky's hair, which honestly felt really good to Bucky. Their kissing grew intense as well, trying their best to make their lips as red and swollen to make it look like they'd been doing exactly what they were doing. 

Finally, they separated, and just in time, because there was knocking at their door. They both shot out of bed and Bucky whispered to Steve to get the door as he went back to tend to his soup.

Steve answered the door and greeted his friend.

The only indication that Sam noticed was a look he shot at the two of them and a small shake of his head, which Bucky only caught because he was watching him like a hawk. Other than that, dinner was uneventful. Sam didn't ask them anything about their relationship and didn't indicate anything about knowing they were together. 

Later, when Sam had gone, Bucky and Steve were left to speculating.

"He was probably just being polite and didn't want to spook us." Steve reasoned. 

Bucky dismissed that, "Steve he gave you shit for a week when he found out Natasha kissed you. I'm telling you, it's like Natasha. They both know how you feel about me but they don't think you have the guts to say anything." 

"You said said he gave a look, what does that mean?" Steve argued. 

"I don't know what it was about but it wasn't a suspicious look. He just looked more amused than anything. I seriously think he didn't catch on." 

Steve had to concede, Bucky had the best lead on it. 

...

The next time was not disappointing, but only because Bucky is only just opening up a friendship with Vision and Wanda. Steve is a little closer with them due to being there longer, but not by a wide margin. 

So it was no surprise that neither of them said anything about Bucky falling asleep on Steve's lap on the way back from a month long mission. Sam and Natasha were back at the scene dealing with the FBI. Regularly Steve would be with them or deal with them himself, but the feds were currently mad at him for his public opinions about how they handled HYDRA. On the bright side, the press has stopped asking him serious questions, though now he just says I can't hear you every time they ask anything. 

It would have looked like Bucky was tired and just wanted to sleep, but he was basically snuggling into Steve's lap, and Steve had a hand buried into his hair. His nap was more an excuse to seek comfort in Steve.

Except, Wanda and Vision weren't really paying attention to them. They were whispering to each other and smiling. Steve assumes that they might be together or at least attempting flirting. Seeing as how Wanda spent most of her life protesting wars, the Avengers, Tony Stark, and becoming a weapon, there wasn't much time for flirting or much romance in her life. And as Vision was just born, Wanda was the only person he's able to connect with on a romantic level. 

Steve hopes it works out for them. They look happy.

...

There really was no telling with the next person who saw Steve and Bucky being openly domestic with them. Tony had flown in to tell everyone big news. 

There was a moment during the day where it was only Steve and Tony hanging out, as everyone was currently busy and Steve had a day off. Luckily, no one was on a particularly hard job at the moment and would be joining them later at night. Thor was actually supposed to show up sooner than the rest of them because Tony asked him to a few days earlier. 

During the catch up, Steve learned that Tony was focusing on nano technology for future gadgets, uniform upgrades, and medical uses. For now, he was upgrading their gear as soon as he thought of it. Sam was still very excited about his new drone, Red Wing. 

Steve only really talked about their latest encounters with their enemies. He didn't talk about Bucky, especially not about their relationship, he'd rather Bucky be there for it. Plus they were still gauging to see who actually knew. Since their first confirmation, it had been a whole other month and two weeks. At some point, they agreed that if no one knew and didn't blow it, Steve and Bucky would have to sit everyone down and tell them. 

Steve however did disclose to Tony that Natasha was trying to set him up but to no avail, Steve always turned them down. Tony did exactly what he should have done when Steve and Bucky first started dating and began to goad him. It was confusing however.

"I'm still just waiting for Barnes to make an honest man out of you." Tony said, raising an eyebrow. 

Steve had been taking a sip of his coke, so he ended up choking on it. After several minutes of coughing, Steve croaked out a need for an explanation. He didn't want to let the cat out of the bag in case Tony didn't know and was just making a joke. 

Tony looked unimpressed though by his ignorance, "All I'm saying is that you guys are practically joined at the hip, or so says Sam. You should just tie the knot already. It is legal." 

Still unsure if Tony legitimately knew if they were together, Steve just smiled and nodded while sipping his drink. 

Apparently, that wasn't good enough as Tony said quietly, "I just wanna see you happy Steve. You should think about making a move on Barnes. He obviously makes you happy." 

It was so heartfelt that Steve almost told him that they were already together. But Bucky wasn't here and it didn't feel right. Instead Steve clapped a hand onto Tony's shoulder and said sincerely, "Thanks Tony. That means a lot." 

After that, they were soon joined by Thor, who was dressed in his casual Asgardian wear and had brought a small barrel of mead with him. 

As Sam and Bucky joined them, Tony was still sitting with Steve when Bucky passed by to greet Thor - who was talking with Sam - and ruffled Steve's hair and whispered real low in his ear "Missed you". Steve knew he had a dumb smile on his face and that it was also red. Across him, Tony mouthed "Make a move". So it confirmed that Tony did not catch on. Steve wanted to corner Bucky later and tell him that maybe since everyone would be together, they should disclose their relationship.

However, the big news later on was revealed to everyone that Tony and Pepper were engaged. It was apparent to Steve that it would be unfair to announce two milestones in one night. He would let Tony and Pepper, who showed up as well, have their night. 

While in bed that night, Steve recounted his interaction with Tony to Bucky. 

"They're our friends. We should tell them soon. I think with the wedding coming up, everyone will be making the effort to be here more often to help out." Steve reasoned. 

Bucky pulled Steve closer to him and kissed him on the top of his head, "We can tell them wherever you want. We were never hiding, they're just not used to seeing you in a relationship." 

Steve was comforted by this, and they started planning on the event. 

...

A couple of days later, if there was any doubt about their plight, it was officially confirmed that none of the Avengers were aware that Steve and Bucky were partners. 

Thor was taking time off until the wedding and wanted to spend quality time with everyone. Apparently three months wasn't a long time to be away for him. So he was invited by Bucky to hang out with him and Steve to play pool in the shared common room. 

Again, Steve and Bucky were openly flirting with one another and not a word from Thor. Then Rhodey, Clint and Natasha joined them. Natasha gave them both looks that both they ignored as they continued to flirt. It was a fun time, and neither wanted to ruin it with awkward questions. 

But no one else gave them looks and not even Natasha asked either of them any prodding questions. It was only when everyone went their separate ways for the night did Natasha corner Steve. 

"You need to tell him Steve." Natasha urged him as he grabbed a can of coke from the fridge. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve deflected, secretly amused and again touched that she cared this much. 

She punched him in the shoulder however, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Tell him." With that, she walked away. 

Steve fondly rolled his eyes and joined Bucky in their apartment. 

"Let's just tell them tomorrow. Please, I think they're gonna riot soon." Steve laughed, but still very happy to know that his friends wanted them to be happy.

...

They'd made it to nearly four months of no one noticing the difference in Steve and Bucky's lives. Everyone certainly thought Steve was a nervous mess who couldn't bring up the nerve to tell his best friend how he feels, which was the exact opposite. Every night Steve confidently and intimately told Bucky how much he loves him and Bucky does the same. 

They finally called a meeting that night for everyone to meet in the common room for more news. Luck was on their side that everyone was able to make it. Steve had been right that the wedding was indeed keeping everyone close. 

The entire day was an extremely nervous one for Steve and Bucky. They were confident in the beginning of their partnership that it would go over well, and here they are again months later even more confident it'll go over well. There was no reason to feel anxious. When Bucky voiced his anxiety, Steve assured him that he too shared the feeling and it was probably just excitement. It was also a weight off their shoulders even though they weren't hiding anything. 

At last, it was time. Hand in hand, Steve and Bucky went to the common room. Surprisingly, everyone had beaten them there, so they got to make an entrance. Steve felt everyone's eyes on them both and their locked hands. It was very reassuring to Steve that everyone was smiling. 

Chuckling nervously, Steve started it, just as they planned, "So think you guys can guess the news. Bucky and I are officially together." 

Before anyone could say anything, Bucky interjected with too much amusement, "For about four months now." Just as expected, every smile slid off of everyone's faces in disbelief. Even Steve's smile turned guilty at the words. 

Bucky added, "It's not like we hid it."

Very suddenly, like they expected, everyone started yelling. Steve held a hand and everyone grew quiet. "We'll answer your questions, but one at a time." 

Natasha took that as an opportunity to jump in, "You had every opportunity to tell me, why didn't you?" 

Bucky answered, even though it was meant for Steve, "We wanted everyone to find out on equal footing, Nat." 

"And we're all not exactly the best at being here at the same time, which isn't everyone's fault. We're adults, we're busy." Steve finished. Natasha sighed, but nodded in agreement. 

Steve addressed everyone, "You guys mean a lot to the both of us. It was and it wasn't personal. Meaning, we didn't tell you guys out of fear, but we wanted to tell you as a team. I'm sorry it took this long, but as Bucky said-" 

Bucky shrugged, "- We didn't hide it." 

Steve nodded, "We hope you guys understand and can forgive us."

Sam immediately stood up and walked over to them, "There's nothing to forgive. You did what you had to do. I'm glad you guys are together." Steve and Bucky grinned and released their hands to accept a hug from Sam. 

Natasha got up to them before Tony could, "I'll get over it, but I am happy for you two." She punched Steve's shoulder but hugged him tight, as well as Bucky.

When Natasha left, Tony was waiting, "I cannot believe you let me ramble and give you dating advice, obviously you didn't need it. I do expect a second wedding after mine." He hugged Steve and gave Bucky a firm handshake. 

Everyone else confirmed that everything was all good, that they did what was necessary. Soon music began playing and it became a night of laughing and joking around, with drinks being served. 

Bucky, ever curious, had to ask Sam what he thought has been going the night he got back from his president mission. 

Sam cackled, "Man, I thought you were trying to play a prank on me. We used to do that shit in high school, a guy and girl would come in late to class looking a damn mess to piss off the teacher." 

Steve laughed just as hard when Bucky told him later on, when everyone had gone to bed like they did. Months ago, when it all started, Steve seemed lighter and more relaxed. Bucky again hadn't noticed until now that Steve had become tense because their team didn't know about them, because now he was fully relaxed. A weight really had been lifted from their shoulders. It felt fantastic. 

Some things would remain the same, like kissing only still happened in private. It was their own special thing, and they wanted it only for their enjoyment and not prying eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Sydney and Steven did that to my world geography teacher in high school. He was not amused. 
> 
> This was kinda hard to write because I had to write plausible excuses why none of the Avengers noticed.
> 
> My friend group used to think I was dating my best friend even though we were just really close pals. Some still think we're dating even tho my friend has a partner.


End file.
